A virtual machine executed in an image forming apparatus supports an image forming job performed by the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus performs various image forming jobs such as printing, scanning, faxing, etc. by using a virtual machine installed therein.
Throughout the drawings, it should be noted that like reference numbers are used to depict the same or similar elements, features, and structures.